Add a Tiger
by nox1
Summary: Blaise finds out something at age 17 that will change his life. PG for now, but that may change later. Various pairings, no slash. Please R/R, as it's my first fic.


Disclaimer: I dislclaim  
  
Rating: PG for now but that may change in the future  
  
Summary: Blaise Zabini is 17 years old and about to enter his 6th year at Hogwarts. During the summer, he receives a letter from someone proclaiming to be his sister named Tiger. This is what happens when you add a tiger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Add A Tiger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.1: The Letter  
  
Blaise Zabini, an only child, (A/N: or so he thought) rolled over in his bed, and heard that the shower was still on. Groaning, he stretched his stiff legs.  
  
"Are you gonna be done sometime this century?" he yelled grumpily through the dark oak door that led to his bathroom.  
  
He definitely wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Oh, hold on!" came the muffled reply.  
  
About five minutes later a wet, very sleepy looking Draco Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom in a fluffy white bath towel.  
  
"Ok, ok, your Highness, you may enter the royal shower now!" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Grabbing his towel, Blaise rushed into the bathroom. He turned on the water without feeling it first, and immediately jumped in. Yelping, he jumped back out of the shower as if he had been burnt.  
  
"Malfoy! You used all the hot water!" he yelled angrily through the door. Sulkily, he added "And after I allowed you to stay at my house this month, too! What a grand way to repay me!"  
  
Laughing, Draco replied "Well, if you had gotten up earlier, you would be awake enough now to realize that to have hot water, you have to turn on the hot water tap!"  
  
Making a face at his reflection in the mirror over the sink, he yelled "Fine! Make fun of me! But you'll be eating your words later!"  
  
"I don't think so, I'm not that hungry, but thanks anyways." came the cool reply.  
  
"Fine! You, me, the woods, Quidditch practice with Streak after breakfast!" Blaise yelled before turning on the tap. Streak was the Zabini's pet Snidget.  
  
After his shower, he stepped out of the bathroom to find Draco in a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. "Hey! Those are my clothes!" he said, with a whiny note in his voice. "Oh, quite your whinging, these are mine." Draco replied, showing Blaise his tag, which read Property of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Git." said Blaise  
  
"Yup!" said Draco, smiling sweetly.  
  
  
  
Later, out in the woods, the boys jumped off their brooms. Draco had a Firebolt 3 and Blaise had a regular Firebolt. As they headed in for dinner in the deepening twilight, they were trying to figure out who had won. Blaise had not tried out for the team but he had a flying ability to rival Harry Potter. Draco, on the other hand, had practiced extra hard over the summer, and even learned a few new tricks, and was positive he would beat Potter this year.  
  
"It was all me, and you know it." said Blaise as they entered the house.  
  
"Yea, sure it was all you. That lost, that is." replied Draco.  
  
"For all your fancy flying and new moves, I still beat you. And I'm not even on the team!" Blaise said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, you did beat me. I digress. You finally beat me. At being an insufferable git!" Draco said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
They boys continued until dinner. All throughout dinner, they exchanged insults over steak, mashed potatoes, and lemon pie for dessert. Finally, Mrs. Zabini brought out Streak and asked him to fly to the boy that caught him the most. (A/N: smart Snidget) Streak flew over and hovered above Draco's head. Draco smirked at Blaise.  
  
"As I said, I won." He said smugly.  
  
"You won only because Streak confused you with a female Snidget, with all the pale hair of yours, and decided you were cute." Blaise said hotly.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys! Why don't you just settle it with a chess game after dinner?" suggested Mr. Zabini.  
  
"Ok, as long as ferret boy over here doesn't cheat." Said Blaise, cocking an eyebrow and looking at Draco.  
  
"Ferret Boy? I'll show you Ferret Boy." Draco muttered under his breath. Locking his liquid silver eyes with Blaise's topaz ones, he raised his voice and coolly said, "Agreed."  
  
Blaise was just about to try to take out Draco's king and tie the score when it happened. There was a soft tap-tap at the window. Draco got up and opened the window since he was closest. In flew a blue-black raven and dropped a letter in the middle of the chessboard, then settled itself on the back of an empty chair.  
  
"Whose raven?" asked Draco, picking up the letter and tossing it to Blaise.  
  
Catching the letter, Blaise searched the front for a name.  
  
"Dunno..." he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well, open it!" Draco said with a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
Taking off the black ribbon, Blaise scanned the letter quickly. His eyes widened, and he swore softly under his breath.  
  
"No." he said slowly  
  
Noting his friend's reaction, Draco asked, "What is it? Who's it from?" with his eyes full of concern.  
  
Blaise raked his hand through his unruly black hair and reread the letter  
  
Blaise, Ok, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm going to get  
  
straight to the point. My name is Tiger Zabini, and I'm your  
  
sister. I'm 16 yrs old, and well, I'm transferring from  
  
Durmstrang to go to Hogwarts this year, so I have to move in with  
  
you. I'm arriving next Thursday. If you want to reply, send a  
  
letter with Fiacha (my raven). Don't worry; he's not as fierce as  
  
he looks. Well, see you Thursday. Tiger  
  
"Oh my lord." Was all Blaise managed to say before slumping into his overstuffed chair.  
  
"What? What is it?" repeated Draco, with a note of concern in his voice.  
  
Looking up at Draco with a mix a shock and disbelief, and a little fear in his eyes, he uttered the four words that were about to change his and Draco's lives forever.  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like! Please R/R. By the way, does anyone want to be my Beta? I'll have the next chapter up a.s.a.p. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows for my s'mores. ( 


End file.
